Paraíso perdido
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: DURING-POST MOVIE. SPOILERS. EdxWin. "Claro que saldrían adelante. Al fin y al cabo, tenían piernas sobre las que alzarse y andar, ¿no?"


Aunque no es un songfic, recomiendo leerlo con la canción "_**Bradja**_" (Hermanos) de la BSO de FMA. O también con la de "_Requiem_" o "_Triste decisión-Separación_" de la OST de la película "El conquistador de Shambala".

AVISO: este one-shot contiene **MUCHOS SPOILERS** del final de la película de Fullmetal Alchemist, "The conqueror of Shambala".

* * *

**Paraíso perdido**

Él siempre había actuado por impulsos. Era así, primero actuaba y luego pensaba en las consecuencias, normalmente bastante malas. Hasta que paulatinamente empezó a pensar que las cosas tenían que ser planeadas con un poco más de antelación para que todo funcionara. Y Edward Elric aprendía de sus errores.

Aprendió cuando decidió entregar su vida a cambio de la de su hermano pequeño, después de la famosa transmutación fallida.

Aprendió durante los cuatro años que duró el viaje de ambos hermanos en busca de la manera de recuperar sus cuerpos.

Aprendió cuando, llegado el momento, su hermano volvió a necesitarle y, de nuevo, decidió entregar su vida para que su hermano volviera del otro lado de la Puerta. Aunque eso significara que él muriese o, como terminó sucediendo, que fuera enviado al otro lado.

Y Edward Elric se vio en un mundo desconocido, con gente cuyos rostros le recordaban sin piedad una y otra vez todo lo que había dejado atrás. Hasta que por ventura se reencontró con su padre y, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, empezó a pensar que podía haber un modo de regresar a través de las ciencias y las máquinas.

Dos años duró su búsqueda: junto con el otro Alphonse finalmente encontraron un método que, quizás, le permitiera volver a su hogar. Pero las cosas se complicaron, como siempre ocurría a su alrededor, y sin saber muy bien cómo se vio de nuevo en la ciudad subterránea de Central, luchando contra los invasores del otro mundo para proteger el suyo propio junto a su hermano recién reencontrado, y con su automail reparado gracias a la previsora Winry.

Sí, y sin saber exactamente cómo, ni por qué, volvió al otro mundo con el fin de cerrar la puerta para siempre para, así, impedir que su Motherland corriera peligro de invasión. Aunque lo que no planeó fue que su hermano se las ingeniaría para volver con él, claro.

¿Pero, por mucho que alguien aprenda de sus errores, qué clase de pensamientos debe cruzar por la mente en esas pequeñas décimas de segundo que sólo tienes para realizar, quizás, la decisión más importante de tu vida? Edward Elric no tuvo opción ya desde el principio, y quizás por eso no tuvo que decidir nada. Tenía que volver a ese otro mundo desconocido, tenía que abandonar su hogar para protegerlo. Y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás porque él mismo cerraría la Puerta. De hecho, cuando Noah le preguntó por qué había vuelto, lo único que dijo fue "No lo sé". Pero claro que lo sabía. ¿O es que acaso tenía otra opción?

La idea ya se le había ido formando en su cabeza mientras luchaba, junto con Al y Roy, contra Eckhart. Sólo él podía cerrar la puerta al otro lado y así concluir la guerra. Además, él era en parte responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo: si no hubiera permitido que Noah le robara sus conocimientos de alquimia, los Thule no hubieran llegado tan lejos. Así que, de nuevo, una gran responsabilidad le pesaba sobre las espaldas.

–Wow, has crecido justo lo que había previsto en el automail –le había dicho Winry. Él sonrió con esa media-sonrisa y no dijo nada.

En aquel momento aún no se había dado cuenta que ésa sería la última vez que vería a Winry. Claro, sin contar los constantes sueños que le acosarían, estaba seguro, hasta el fin de sus días. No, ahora se trataba de la verdadera Winry, su Winry de Amestris. En aquel momento no se dio cuenta, mientras le gritaba torpemente a ella y a Sheska "¡Voy a ayudar a Al!" que ese momento sería el último que compartiría con ella. De haberlo sabido, quizás, cuando ella le abrazó con tanto ímpetu… tal vez…

Pero no, se fue a luchar, y formó interiormente el plan para separarse de su hermano recién reencontrado, de Winry, de sus amigos, de su hogar. Sin ningún remordimiento.

–¿Hagane no? –había preguntado Mustang en el momento en que Edward separaba la plataforma y alejaba al coronel y a su hermano de él.

–¡¡NII-SAN!!

Como era de esperar, su hermano no se lo iba a tomar muy bien, pero contaba con el coronel para retenerlo. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para que su hermano formulara la pregunta que él mismo se había negado a formular.

–¡¿Y qué pasa con Winry?!

Sí, Edward Elric¿qué pasa con Winry?, se preguntó él mismo también. Pues pasaba que ella se quedaba en Amestris y él se iba a otro mundo diferente: sin ella, sin Al.

Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes: de ellos tres de pequeños, jugando en Rizembool; años después, Winry indicándoles el camino a casa con un fanal, arreglándole o fabricándole automails, preocupándose por ellos, ayudándoles en todo lo que pudiera… Y sobre todo esperándoles. Pero Winry ya no tendría que esperarles más. Era irónico que justo en el momento de la partida se diera cuenta de todo lo que la muchacha había significado –y seguía y seguiría significando– para él.

Edward miró a su hermano, creyendo que sería ya la última, y en su interior, durante unas fracciones de segundo, tuvo lugar una lucha interna:

"¿Por qué no quedarme?", le preguntó una voz en su oído.

"No puedo. Tengo que volver al otro lado. Tengo que cerrar la puerta."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si no, nos invadirán, habrá otra guerra, será por mi culpa…"

"Lucharemos. Y les ganaremos."

"Pero habrá bajas, muertos inocentes. Y aunque ganemos, mientras la puerta esté abierta, siempre llegarán más… Tengo que cerrarla. Y sólo yo puedo hacerlo."

"¿Y qué pasa con Al?"

"Ahora que sé que la transmutación humana dio resultado, puedo ir tranquilo. Aquí… le necesitan. Y será feliz."

"Pero es tu hermano pequeño, no puedes abandonarlo."

"Al es fuerte. Y sabrá que lo hago precisamente por él, por todos los que me importan."

"¿Y qué pasa con Winry?"

Sí, eso mismo le había preguntado su hermano a grito de pulmón apenas unos segundos antes. Lo primero que pensó Ed fue en que nunca le podría decir lo que sentía por ella. Pero podría pedirle a Al o Mustang que le dijeran que… no. No podía hacerle esto a Winry. No podía decirle que la quería e irse para siempre. Quizás fuera muy presuntuoso por su parte imaginarse que la chica pudiera corresponderle pero, por si acaso, no quería mantener viva la llama de la esperanza en su corazón. Esa llama tenía que apagarse. Así que, reuniendo todo el control sobre si mismo que había adquirido durante los años, se giró hacia su hermano y hacia Mustang y, sonriendo, alzó el automail.

–Esto –dijo, señalando el miembro de metal –Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Durante un momento, Al se quedó mirando a su hermano, impactado y al borde del llanto. No sabía qué era lo que le asustaba más: separarse de su hermano para siempre, que su hermano se separara de Winry sin despedirse, o la melancólica sonrisa con que su hermano había pronunciado su última frase.

Edward Elric desapareció entre las sombras de la nave. Esa sería la última vez que Roy Mustang le vería. Pero no sería la última de Al, que había hecho su decisión: pese a que le resultaba muy difícil, tenía que ir con su hermano. Deseaba estar con su hermano. Así que simplemente le dio las instrucciones a Mustang para que cerrara la puerta por él y se fue en pos de Edward.

Edward, por su parte, estaba ya a punto de activar el portal. Pero justo un momento antes cerró los ojos y vació su mente. En ella sólo quedaron las imágenes de Al y Winry. Al, cuyos gritos aún resonaban en su mente; Winry, cuya sonrisa nunca olvidaría…

–Así que… esto es la despedida –se dijo a si mismo, como si intentara autoconvencerse. Ya no habría más "¡Nos vemos!" ni "Hasta la vista, Ed, Al". Edward abrió los ojos, y en ellos dos lágrimas empezaron a formarse, aunque nunca llegarían a derramarse –Adiós.

Y justo en ese momento, Winry también lo supo. Pese a no tener ninguna prueba de que en ese extraño aparato volador iba Edward, sabía que era así. Sabía que se iba, y también sabía que no iba a volver.

–Eso… allí está Ed –susurró la chica. Sheska la miró sin entender, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba. Para Winry sólo estaba el hecho de que Edward se había ido. Finalmente, tras haber estado siempre juntos, tras haberles apoyado durante años, tras haberles estado esperando… bueno, sobre todo a Ed. Porque¿por qué engañarse? Winry siempre había soñado con el momento en que ambos hermanos volverían con sus respectivos cuerpos para, finalmente, tener alguna posibilidad con Ed.

Pero resultaba que Ed se había ido. Y esta vez no era un "hasta luego". Así que lo único que pudo hacer la mecánica fue quedarse absorta mirando cómo el aparato volador desaparecía de su vista tras un difuso marco de transmutación.

"Ya… ni siquiera vas a permitirme que te espere¿eh?"

El deber y el deseo siempre estuvieron opuestos para ambos. Pero los hermanos Elric pudieron estar juntos; finalmente, tras aproximadamente seis años después del funesto día en que Ed perdió el brazo y la pierna y Al su cuerpo, los hermanos Elric estaban de nuevo juntos en sus cuerpos respectivos.

–¿Cómo crees que estarán, nii-san?

Edward miró a Al. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su regreso definitivo al otro lado de la puerta, a su nuevo mundo.

Pensó en Mustang. No volvería a ver su molesta sonrisa, ni volvería a burlarse de su estatura, ni volverían a pelear por ver quién de los dos alquimistas era el más poderoso; pero seguramente Hawkeye se encargaría de tenerle entretenido. En cuanto a Sensei, bueno, según Al había muerto meses atrás; sólo esperaba que ahora estuviera en algún lugar junto a su bebé… También pensó en Roze, con el pequeño bebé¿cómo le iría? Y en Pinako… ahora había perdido a su principal acreedor… echaría de menos su genio.

E inevitablemente pensó en Winry. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pensó en el aspecto que tendría Winry en un tiempo; podría imaginársela, hacerse una idea, pero nunca sabría cómo maduraría. Para él, ella siempre sería la Winry que dejó en Amestris con dieciocho años. Nunca envejecería, nunca cambiaría. ¿Qué sería de ella¿Sus automails llegarían a tener fama a nivel nacional¿Encontraría un substituto de Ed para sus automails¿Y encontraría un substituto de Ed en el otro sentido¿Se casaría¿Tendría hijos¿Sería feliz?

¿Y qué sería de él¿Volvería a enamorarse¿Volvería siquiera a sentirse atraído por alguna chica? Ahora todas le parecerían burdos ecos de la chica que había dejado atrás… ¿Llegaría a ser algún día plenamente feliz, junto a su hermano¿No tenía ni un poquito de derecho a ser feliz, después de todo el dolor que había sufrido?

Edward suspiró. Su hermano estaba hablando con Noah; aparentemente no esperaba que su hermano respondiera a su pregunta. Pero igualmente Ed respondió, aunque nadie le escuchara. Pensó en todos los que había dejado atrás, y sobretodo pensó en Winry.

–Estarán bien. Saldrán adelante.

Claro que saldrían adelante. Al fin y al cabo, tenían piernas sobre las que alzarse y andar¿no?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto es lo que pasa cuando te dedicas a mirar toda la serie de FMA en una semana, más la peli. Buf. Ya sé que no tiene mucho argumento, pero necesitaba desahogarme después de ver la película.

Además, he descubierto que "bradja" tiene un no-se-qué inspirador. He hecho todo este one-shot de una tirada escuchándola una y otra vez.

En fin. Ya sé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir nada. Y también sé que tengo un fic de FMA pendiente de actualización. Pero bueno… sólo pretendía hacer mi pequeño homenaje al pequeño GRAN personaje de Edward Elric, por todo lo que debió sufrir en esa escena del final. Cada vez que la veo se me ponen los pelos de punta.

Dedicado a los fans de FMA y en especial a los fans de EdxWin como yo que, pese a no tener un final "happyly ever after" Disney, en mi opinión tuvieron un buen final para la pareja. Porque siendo como son estos amores según los japoneses, Edward y Winry se querrán para toda la vida, por muy lejos que estén el uno del otro, independientemente de con quién estén luego. _**SPOILER**__! Porque, por si alguien no ha visto la OVA de "kids", aparecen tres pequeños (versiones de los niños de Ed, Al y Winry) en el año 2006 yendo a felicitar a su tatara-tatara-tatara(…)tatara abuelo Edward, que cumple cien años. De modo que según esta OVA, Edward y Al se quedan para toda la vida en nuestro mundo y… de un modo u otro, acaba habiendo una niña Winry¿no? Así que algo implicará eso, digo yo. _

Así que, al menos para mí, mi conciencia de EdxWin fan está tranquila.

26-01-07


End file.
